


And When I Die

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Episode s01e13: The Parting of the Ways, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is hard to face, even when it's for the best of causes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When I Die

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song "And When I Die." (Song [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C5WncqIv98), lyrics [here](http://www.peterpaulandmary.com/music/f-07-01.htm).)

The elevator up to Floor 494 is quiet as the grave. Lynda can't stand it. The delicate, exposed parts the Doctor's working with upstairs require a low ambient temperature to function properly. The air has been bitingly cold since he adjusted the climate control, and she's starting to lose sensation in her hands and feet. She has to say something, anything, to remind them that they're still alive. "I'm scared," she blurts out. "Of dying." The other people in the elevator turn and stare; there's kindness in the Captain's eyes.

"I always thought I'd go naturally," says one of the programmers from Floor 500. "Never thought I'd die fighting."

The Captain shrugs, his eyes fixed on some point very far away. "Always assumed I would."

"I don't mind," says one of the defenders from Floor Zero, a slight, mousy woman. "At least it'll be over. There'll be peace."  


* * *

  
Davitch and Captain Jack work side by side to erect the barricades on Floor 499, while the other defenders load more ammunition into the guns. They've just received the news from Lynda about the Earth, and the incomprehensible fact of its destruction looms in the air like a physical presence. Davitch's frozen muscles protest as he heaves beams and crates, but the Captain bounds back and forth across the room, lifting heavy equipment effortlessly. He defies the cold, fueled only by adrenaline, bravery, and desperate love. _He has something worth fighting for,_ Davitch thinks. _What is it? What's left to care about?  
_  
"Do you believe in the afterlife, Captain?" says Davitch as he cuts a window through metal mesh.

The Captain lays down a crate with a dull thud, then shrugs. "Never thought about it much." He shifts the crate against the barricades. "What about you, Davitch? Believe in heaven?"

"I don't," says Davitch, "but I really hope there isn't a hell."

"Only one way to find out." The Captain dashes off to retrieve their guns, but pauses mid-stride. "See you in hell," he says with a salute. For one moment, whatever fire in Jack that's kept him going this far flickers. His whole body quakes with a violent shudder. "I hear it's warm down there."  


* * *

  
"Exterminate!"

"I kinda figured that." The last thoughts that echo through his unraveling mind are _At least Rose is safe_ and _Finally I get to find out..._

As it turns out, there's no heaven, no hell, not even oblivion. There's only a golden glow and a beautiful voice echoing in the distance. Jack asks the voice what lies beyond the doors of death.

She tells him, softly, that he'll never know.


End file.
